A Night of Drinking and Surprises
by Heartless92
Summary: Having left crystal stasis, Fang and Vanille have returned to their friends' side after two long years. What to do? A night of drinking of course! Except Fang only wants to speak to the cold soldier she had been aching to see, but someone stands in her way! Tension begins to run high as the night progresses! How will the night turn out for the heroes of Cocoon!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: As I was writing this story it slowly became longer than I intended, so after seeing it become lengthy I figured why not split it into chapters? **

**I'm new to fanfics and am more use to writing poetry, but i suddenly felt the urge to write fanfics. So sorry in advance if the story or its format is a little sloppy. **

**I do hope you enjoy this story. :D**

**I do not own Final Fantasy 13, Square Enix does. If I owned it.. well.. let's just say the yuri in it would be out of control. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

"Alright! Everyone, raise your glasses!"

The broad back male rose his glass filled with brown liquid into the air. A grin formed around his blonde beard. Many joined him. A dark skinned man, a teenage young man, his bride to be, and.. even his bride to be's sister, his four man crew, well with the exception of one being female. She had stopped serving drinks and rose her glass as well.

"Hey wait up Snow!" A perky orange haired girl whined. "Fang isn't here yet!"  
"Oh.. oh yeah!" Snow said lowering his glass some. "Where is she?"  
"Forget it, if she's late she's late." The strict sister-in-law said bluntly.  
"Now now.. we went through all that chaos together, we should wait for her, Lightning." The dark male said.  
"Sazh is right. We can wait a bit longer." The young male added.  
"Hope is right! We've been waiting for two years for this moment! A few more minutes won't kill us, Sis!"  
"I'm not your sister, Snow.." Lightning mumbled after a sigh.  
"Pleeeaseeee.."

Both the perky orange haired girl and Lightning's sister looked up at her with the most effective puppy eyes ever given. Lightning scowled ready to deny their pleads when suddenly-

"Aww.. I don't see any way you can possibly say no to these eyes." A much recognized accented voice said from behind Lightning.  
"Fang!" Everyone rejoiced.  
"Sorry I got here a bit late." Fang said, passing the angered woman to get a glass of liquor. "Thanks for standing up for me, Serah and Vanille. You all as well."

Lebreau, the woman behind the bar served Fang a shot of whiskey same as everyone had. She turned and nodded to Snow. Snow rose his glass and everyone once again followed.

"Now that we are all here! A toast to the days of hardship that we managed to overcome! Two years later both Fang and Vanille came back from stasis and here we are! All the heroes of Cocoon together at last! A toast to the amazing years to come. Lets all achieve a happy ending."  
"Wooo!"

Everyone took the glass to their mouth before being stopped.

"Oh! And everyone here is invited to Serah's and my wedding!" Snow added before drinking the whiskey.

Everyone cheered again and took the shot without hesitation.

The party continued and more drinks were served.

Fang looked around and locked eyes with cerulean ones that had been glaring at her since Maker knows when. She nervously rubbed the back of her neck, deciding whether she wanted to die tonight or not. After releasing a small breath she walked over to said pair of eyes.

"H-Hey Sunshine.. miss me?" Fang asked.  
"Hmph.. can't say I noticed you were gone." Sunshine A.K.A Lightning mumbled with a shrug.  
"You're gonna hafta speak up a bit, Sunshine. Music is blaring up a bit." Fang said a little louder.

She saw Lightning's soft looking pink lips move, but heard no words from them. Lightning saw one of Fang's slender brows rise under her wild brunette bangs. Suddenly all air left her lungs as Fang leaned down some, until she met the sitting Lightning's ear.

"If you don't speak up, well we're just gonna hafta be pressed up a little closer." Fang softly whispered into Light's ear.

Lightning managed to hold back a small shiver that wanted to run down her spine from the woman's sudden actions. She knew goosebumps had appeared on her bare arms as Fang's warm breath made contact with her ear. Her eyes widened slightly when she felt her gunblade touch her lower back a bit.

"Hm? You just can't leave home without this huh?" Fang shook the weapon within her grasp. "How cute. A soldier stuck in her old ways."  
"Fuck off Fang!"

Lightning pushed Fang with her free hand as she jumped off the stool she had been resting on. Fang stumbled a bit but caught her footing before she moved aside to allow the woman passage.

"Hey, c'mon Light. Dont get angry." Fang called out.  
"Too late for that!" Lightning said aloud, pushing through the crowd of dancers to get to the bar for another drink.

Fang sighed and sat on the abandoned stool. She knew she had angered the woman, yet she still felt at ease.

"Still the same as I left you, ey Sunshine?" Fang whispered softly, a small smile lingered on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2 is up and running and whaaat, who is this person making his presence be known?! Yeah yeah, whether you like him or hate, I hate him, he is here to stay! As annoying as he is to me, I could not ignore the strange relationship he and Light had throughout the game so don't be so surprised with how this story turns out. :P**

**Hope you guys are enjoying it so far!**

**I do not own Final Fantasy 13, all rights belong to Square Enix. They wouldn't accept my fanfics as payment. D:**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

"I wish you wouldn't press her buttons."

"Huh?" Her eyes shifted to the young male, taking a while for her to remember him. "Oh hey Hope. Didn't recognize you all grown up and whatnot!"

Fang ruffled his hair some only for him to step away. His eyes narrowed as he fixed his spiked hair.

"You really shouldn't get her mad. She worries about you and all you do is return and get on her nerves. Do you want her to dislike you?" Fang opened her mouth slightly, but was a bit taken back by the silverhead's words.  
She cleared het throat some and grinned a bit. "Hey.. I'm not doing anything bad here. Just messing with her a bit. Here.. why don't you go keep Vanille company and I'll go and apologize?"  
"No, why don't you just give Lightning some space and I'll go keep her company. Maybe she's had enough of you for the night. It was nice seeing you again, Fang."

The young male left, disappearing into the crowd only to reappear by the pinkette's side seconds later.

Fang was left speechless and wide-eyed.

_Holy Hell.. when did the kid grow a back bone to step up to me?!_

Fang stood and dusted at nothing on her blue sari. She imagined dusting away the slight shame the kid brought upon her.

Half an hour passed and Fang got impatient. Her eyes hadn't left the pair since. She saw the two talking on and on and on. Hope even chuckled at times. She hadn't even finished her second drink, abandoning it once it got warm. Her fingers tapped against the wall she leaned on. She had to make her move now! She didnt know if Hope had any feelings for the soldier, but Fang knew something fishy was occurring and she disliked it. Her stomach had a sinking feeling whenever Hope would get close to Lightning and whisper to her. The soldier's cheeks appeared slightly flushed as if whatever he told her was making her nervous.

_What the hell is he telling her?! Dammit Light! That should be me sitting next to you. Not that little squirt_.

Fang growled softly. Her viridian eyes narrowing on their target.

Until.. Hope left and Lightning seem to escape from where she sat. Fang blinked slightly. Many people started heading outside.

"Come on, Fang! Faaanng!"

Fang blinked when she looked down at a pulling hand, belonging to her orphan sister, Vanille.

"Where is everyone going?" Fang asked.  
"Jeez, you must really be out of it. First you are late to the party, then I see you standing on the same spot all alone for what seemed like hours and now you don't even know about the fireworks show they have planned for us!"  
"Ahh.. so thats it."  
"What do you mean, that's it?" Vanille asked, she frowned looking up at Fang. "Is something wrong, Fang?"  
"Now now, don't worry about me. Go have fun, alright?"  
"But Fang.." Vanille whined.  
"Go. I'll be alright." Fang petted her little sister's head. "Go.."

Vanille left with a nod. Fang's eyes scanned the area. Already many people infested the outside. Fang sighed unable to find Lightning. She went back inside, slightly crashing into Hope as he stepped out with rather.. strong drinks. She began to frown. She wondered if the drinks were for Light. The drinks flashed in her head again. Her brow rose as she smirked lightly, her frown vanishing.

_Bad mistake Kid. You almost never take strong drinks like that to a lady, especially Light. Yeah, she'll act like she likes it, but in truth she'll just quietly grimace at the taste. _

He said nothing as he kept walking towards a certain directions.

_Maybe they want some privacy. . ._

"Like hell imma let that happen!" Fang growled and slammed her fist on the bar, making Lebreau jump.  
"Whoa.. calm down now. Can I help you with picking a drink to ease that anger?" She asked with nervous chuckle.  
"Give me the girliest drinks you have!" Fang ordered slamming her fist again. "And lots of them!"

Lebreau nodded and prepared rather sweet drinks.

_She's mine, Hope. I didn't get out of stasis to see a kid get picked over me!_

"Here you go, Fang." Lebreau said.  
"Thanks, Sweetheart." Fang said and took the drinks outside.

She followed the same path she saw Hope take, determined to split him and Lightning apart.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter 3 is up now. :D **

**The story is flowing with ease, so don't worry fellow fanfic lovers, I will be updating constantly. :] Not much to say, but enjoy the story readers and writers. :D **

**I do not own Final Fantasy 13, Square Enix does. If i did Hope would have fallen instead of his poor mother. ;P**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Fang had been walking for minutes. She honestly began to think she would never find the two until she heard voices. She squinted her eyes and noticed two figures nearby. Quietly she approached them until the voices became audible.

"So, I was thinking you and I ca-"  
"Hey guys!"

The couple jumped up slightly once Fang's voice entered their ears. Lightning turned back and frowned once she connected her eyes with Fang's. She sighed and shook her head, looking back at the sphere holding the fireworks show. Hope stood up and crossed his arms.

"Didn't I tell you to leave Lightning alone, Fang?" He asked coldly. Or what he thought was cold and fear written.  
Fang smirked and grinned. "Yeah, I'm not one to follow orders, especially not from some kid trying to keep someone all to himself." Hope blushed profusely. "You had two years with Lightning, Kid. I think it's only fair I spend some time with her now, don't you think?"

"I-I-I wouldn't mind, except you only bother Lightning!" Hope stammered.

Now Hope didn't have to stare up at Fang since his height almost matched hers. They exchanged glares, or rather Hope tried his best at glaring knowing he didn't scare the huntress, whose eyes contained a playful fire. Finally her eyes averted. She knelt down and looked at the soldier.

"That true Lightning?" She asked, getting nothing from the soldier. "If I bug the shit out of you and you don't want to see me at all, I don't want that kid telling me. I need to hear it from you. Tell me you want me out of your life for good and I promise that when tomorrow comes, I'll be long gone."

Finally the soldier reacted. She turned and glared at Fang, her eyes like icicles. That was until, she realized how close they were and how pained Fang's eyes looked. Lightning could see that if she pushed Fang around, if only to get back at her for keeping everyone waiting, she would shatter her. Her eyes became softer while a small frown began to appear.

"Light.."

Lightning cleared her throat as Hope's voice entered her ears. She sighed softly and shrugged.

"It wouldn't hurt if she joined us, Hope." Lightning finally said, getting a grin from the huntress.

Fang rose up and slammed her hand on Hope's shoulder, making damn sure it hurt him for having put words in the soldier's mouth.

"Ya hear that?! She wants me here!" Fang exclaimed.  
"I didn't say that." Lightning said below them.  
"Ya said it.. just in your own way!" Fang glared at the furious looking teen. "Hope, will you be staying?"  
"Of course. I came with Lightning after all." He added sitting next to the soldier.

Fang looked down at them. Again they conversed about things only they knew about. Things Fang had missed about Lightning's life because of her absence. Fang frowned slightly, averting her eyes back to the bar, thinking of just leaving the two alone.

_I hate to admit it.. but he might have the upperhand here.._

"Fang.."

Fang's head turned sharply, looking down at the warm hand that gently bumped hers. Her eyes then landed on Lightning. She wasn't smiling, but Fang felt warm emotion within those cerulean eyes.

"Lets have some drinks, alright?"

Fang grinned again and nodded before taking a seat next to the soldier.

_Fuck it. I'll make sure she ends up mine tonight. I won't lose to this Kiddo. No way!_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Let loose a little here. Wanted the girls to have a little fun. :D Drinks can change many people. Fortunately Lightning gets peppy and not angrier, if that's even possible. Ha! XD **

**Yes Hope is still around and he will have his moment. Gotta give the little guy some of the spotlight. -.- **

**I do not own Final Fantasy 13. It belongs to Square Enix. If I owned it, Lightning would have right hooked Hope every time he complained. :P **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Wait.. wait, what's it called?!"

"Fuzzy Navel!" Fang repeated for the third time.  
Lightning slapped her thigh, slightly spilling the drink she held in her other hand. "You're lying!"  
"I shit you not, that's the name of the drink." Fang said through chuckles. She took Lightning's arm and brought it close. The very tip of her tongue slid upwards against Lightning's skin, taking in the drop of liquor. The small stream line soon followed. "Hey hey, you're wasting it. Lebreau worked hard to give me these drinks. Now drink if. You won't regret and I promise you won't choke on a hairball."

More chuckles surfaced from the soldier, thinking nothing of what had just occurred before she took in the drink in two big gulps. Hope was left wide-eyed, uanble to believe Light just allowed Fang to do that without so much as a growl! Lightning lowered the glass and a pleased smile followed.

"It's amazing." She whispered.  
"Right?!" Fang added before drinking hers.  
"Okay.. what's next?"  
"Jeez Sunshine, you sure like liquor."  
"Not really. Well whatever I was drinking before I wasn't enjoying at all, but these are great."

Hope frowned. Those drinks Lightning disliked he had ordered, thinking she would like them. Now here came Fang with a serving plate filled with drinks Lightning approved of. The more drinks they consumed the more he was certain they had forgotten he was even there. His eyes locked on Lightning. He had never seen her so loud and happy before, laughing freely like she did. Sure he had gotten a chuckle or two out of her, but nothing like this. Nothing like with Fang.. A burst of a second round of Lightning's laughter return Hope from his thoughts.

"Sex on the Beach?!" Lightning pushed Fang by her shoulder, making her stumble and almost land on the sand under them. "Okay, now I know you're making these names up!"  
"I'm not Sunshine! These are seriously the names of the drinks." Fang chuckled, recovering from the push.  
"Let's have sex on the beach.. I'll let you lick my fuzzy navel." Lightning joked slapping her thigh again.  
"Must be hard shaving with that piercing in the way. Fuzzy or not, I'll take the invite." Fang joked with Light as their laughter grew.

Fang subconsciously wrapped an arm around Lightning as the liquor took affect. Hope's eyes widened. Lightning made no attempt in moving away. She actually leaned into the huntress.

"Hey! Here you guys are!"

The trio looked back and saw the rest of their team.

"Come on! They want to us to be front and center for the finale of the show!" Vanille jumped up and skipped towards them. Only a few skips were taken until she stopped. "Uh.. is Lightning drunk?"  
"No way!" Serah, Snow, and Sazh said looking over at the soldier.

Hope stood and pulled up the soldier, while the soldier pulled up the huntress. Lightning stumbled a bit, before leaning on Fang again, she waved away at the crowd.

"No.. not drunk. Just borderline drunk. Like, I can still think but its fuzzy.." she bursts out laughing. So suddenly everyone took a step back, except for Hope who had been there since the joke started and Fang who joined her laughter. "Fuzzy Navel.."  
"She'll be alright." Fang said through chuckles.  
"Lets go and check out the little ceremony. Someone hold onto Lightning.." Sahz mumbled. "And.. take that gunblade away from her.. please."

Serah and Vanille took the honor of escorting the buzzed out soldier. Snow attempted to take the weapon, but received grumbles. He chuckled nervously and moved away.

"Alrighty, the gunblade stays.."

Fang was about to join them, when a tight grip wrapped around her wrist. She turned and faced an angry Hope. She blinked a bit, making sure it was real.

"Why Fang?!" He growled, his voice surprisingly deeper than before.  
"Why what?" Fang asked in all honesty.  
"I like Lightning, did you know that? I was going to ask her out tonight and then you showed up and made everything go terrible."  
"Did I?" Fang rose an eyebrow while placing her free hand on her waist. She slightly got out her buzzed state to face the child a little more seriously than before. "I don't think I ruined anything. I dunno where you were, but I saw Lightning smiling, laughing, and having a hell of a good time just now."  
"I like her a lot, Fang! I love her!"  
"Well tough Hope, I love her too!"  
"W-what.."

Fang finally did a sharp jerk, escaping Hope's grip. He stood there dumb-founded.

"What.." He repeated.  
"Ya heard me. I love Lightning too and I'll be damn if I lose her to a kid like you. I didn't save Cocoon and come back to Lightning's side to be stopped by you! Lightning will be with me!"  
"That's not your choice to make!" Hope yelled as Fang stormed off. "It's hers!"

* * *

**AN: Let the race begin! Who will reach Lightning first to confess their feelings to her?! Stay tuned. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ta-Da! Chapter 5 is up now. :D oh and i forgot to mention in the last chapter that no actual race would take place. lol But I will not lie that I wanted to make Hope and Fang fight, of course we all know how that would have turned out. XD lucky for Hope, Fang refuses to hit minors, unless they're sparring. :P**

**I do not own Final Fantasy 13, all rights belong to Square Enix. If I owned it.. well Fang would have left hooked Hope after Lightning right hooked him...for complaining so damn much. D: **

**Fang: "It's not hitting a minor...it's teaching a minor a valuable lesson." :]**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"There you are.."

Lightning turned at the sound of a masculine voice. She smiled slightly locking eyes with Hope. He smiled nervously at her joining her side. Very pleased to see he had beaten Fang in finding Lightning.

"I was starting to think they took you home for excessive drinking." Hope said trying to add a chuckle, but failing.  
"Have I had a lot to drink?" Lightning asked staring back up at the show.  
"Ahh, yeah. A bit. I kind of need your attention while you are still.. you." Lightning's eyes shifted back to him, making him nervous. A dark blush formed on his cheeks. "Ah, well.. You see, ever since we met I have always kind of.. well.. I kind of.." He sighed as he slowly became a nervous wreck. "Lightning, do you have an interest in someone in particular?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Like.. a crush? Or you know, someone you are interested more than a friend?"  
"Oh, well.."

Lightning had never given love any thought. Well she did once a while back when she started feeling strange around someone. Only for her to have a fight with herself and successfully convincing her conscious that love was stupid and she should just die alone.

Fang stumbled through the vegetation in the area. Being somewhat buzzed didn't help her navigate through.

"Ah! Let me go, fucking bushes! The bushes in Gran Pulse were a lot nicer to me and they don't owe me their lives!" She growled pulling at her sari. She turned and had a chance glance. Her eyes found Lightning and Hope was already there with her. _Shit! Need something.. shit!_ "Sunshiiiine! Where are ya, Light?!"

Hope slightly jumped at the sound of the huntress' voice. Lightning's eyes began searching for Fang.

Fang grinned as she continued to try and free herself, pleased she could steal Lightning's attention from Hope.

"Ove-!" Lightning's mouth was suddenly covered by Hope's hand.  
"Shh.. wait let me tell you something first, please!" Hope begged. Sober Lightning would have jab the kid for having smashed his hand against her lips, but buzzed Lightning merely nodded waiting for him to finish. "I, I'm in love with you, Lightning!"  
"What.." She muffled out. Hope removed his hand to hear her better. She wiped at her mouth as she blinked at him. "W-What.."  
"Heh.. yeah, I have kind of been in love with you all this time." He said, scratching one of his cheeks with his index finger.  
"Oh.." Lightning whispered.

_Shit.. Shit, I'm late. Dammit. He already told her! What are you thinkin', Sunshine?_

Fang looked over at them from afar. Her new tray of drinks shaking within her grasp. Shaking both from anger and fear, fear of having lost the soldier.

Her eyes grew wide as she witnessed Lightning's hand land on Hope's shoulder. She could see Hope's blush deepened. His hand landed on Lightning's wrist.

_They're gonna kiss?! No Lightning! Dammit he's just a damn child. He's better suited for Vanille, not you! You need someone older, someone stronger, someone taller.. someone like me!_

As what seem like hours passed by, a breath of air Fang had been holding finally escaped. She blinked several times unable to process what happened next.

* * *

**AN: What did poor Fang see?! That will be answered in the next chapter. Hope you stay tune. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hoping you are all enjoying the story! We are reaching the end. ****_Awww! _**** D: lol no worries more to come in the future. :D **

**I do not own Final Fantasy 13. All rights belong to Square Enix. But i'd like to think Fang belongs to me. **

**Lightning: "Yeah...keep dreaming. She belongs to me."**

**Fang: "What'd you say, Sunshine?" :]**

**Lightning: "I mean, she belongs to Square Enix." **

**D: ...We got her, Fang. ;D **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Fang rubbed her eyes with her free hand before blinking several times. Had she really seen what she just saw?

Lightning gave Hope's shoulder a light squeeze before shaking her head. The teen's nervous smile faded, turning into a frown within seconds.

"I'm sorry Hope. I'm not interested in you in that way. I mean, I love you, but that love is the same as my love for Serah. I love you like a sibling." She said softly.  
"Oh.." His head lowered, something he did when feeling insecure.  
"Sorry, Hope."  
He let out a shaky sigh and gave Lightning's wrist a slight squeeze. "It's alright. I-I completely understand what you mean. I just, I wanted to tell you so I wouldn't have any regrets in life. That's all really."  
"Are you going to be alright?"  
"Yeah! Of course. Yeah.." Hope said trying his best not to break down. He cleared his throat and stepped away from Lightning's grasp. "I gotta go now. Forgot I had to do something. See you around, Light!"

Lightning nodded, accepting the teenager's lie, knowing he only wanted to run away and hide from her for a bit. She sighed and looked back at the show. She felt horrible for having hurt him.

"It happens, ya know?"  
"How long have you been here?" Lightning asked without staring at the huntress, knowing it was her.  
"Well.. since you placed your hand on his shoulder. I honestly thought you were gonna plant him a wet one."  
"What?! I would never! I rather kiss yo-" Lightning stopped herself in time, clearing her throat to seal her words. Her eyes slowly looked over at the perplexed huntress. "You brought more drinks?"  
"Oh yeah! Figured your buzz was disappearing. We don't want that now do we?" Fang asked, offering a brown milkshake like drink to the soldier.  
"What's this? And you better not say its the Diarreah Bomb.." She said, almost making Fang burst into laughter.  
"Nah, its called the Mudslide." She got a brow rise from the soldier. "Hey, its either wattery crap or mud, you choose." Lightning chuckled a bit and slurped at the straw. "Good ey? Coffee flavored and has booze, that'll keep you up and running. What more can you ask for?"  
"I don't feel I should be doing this." Lightning said suddenly, lowering the half empty drink. "I mean, here I am having fun after breaking someone's heart. Maybe I should find him and comfort him."  
"Whoa, the last person that kid wants to see is you Lightning. Trust me, if I was rejected by a gal I liked, I would be avoiding the hell out of her." Lightning blinked at Fang's words. _Gal? As in girl? As in...she likes women?_ "Anyways, breaking peoples hearts or getting your heartbroken is part of life. He'll get over it eventually and he'll start liking other girls and fallin' in and out of love faster than you can say 'I'm not your sister, Snow' and you can say that pretty fast." She received a small chuckle out of the soldier interrupting her final sips of the coffee drink. "To the point, don't let that ruin your night, Sunshine. Or my night, cuz if I see you sulking I'll probably just sulk with you or spend my night trying to cheer you up.. not that I mind either one."

"Alright alright." Lightning said and shook her empty glass. "Next?"

"A very classy, Mojito for the lady." Fang said after drinking the mudslide. "Now lets see if we can finish these drinks without interruptions."

Lightning nodded and brought the glass near her lips only to be stopped, by a firm yet gentle hand.

"What is it?"  
"I'd like to propose an apology and a toast.." Fang cleared her throat and brought her glass up. "I apologize for coming late and ruining the beginning of the party, Lightning. But I'm gonna make it up to you tonight, by showing you an amazing time. Now we'll wake up with massive hangovers, but I can actually say it will have been worth it because I got to spend my first night back from stasis with a beautiful woman." Lightning blushed under the light of the fireworks. "Cheers!"  
"Ch-cheers." She said in return before letting the cold drink flow into her mouth.

All along Fang stared up at the show. Feeling at ease again. She honestly felt that she finally had Lightning all to herself. Lightning all the while, eyed Fang unable to believe if she heard the huntress correctly or not.

_Did she just call me beautiful? Even if she did.. it couldn't have met something? Right_?

* * *

**AN: Beautiful? A spark has been started! Let's see where this leads. Stay with me. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This is the second to last chapter to this crazy beginner fanfic story. Hope is gone from the picture, don't worry guys. Ha! XD On with the story. :) **

**I do not own Final Fantasy 13. All rights belong to Square Enix. If I owned the series, I'm sure I would give you a little too much fan service. ;D**

**Fang: Someone...make Heartless92, President! D: **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"No way! There's no way." Lightning said pushing Fang who laughed hysterically. "Come on, be serious Fang!"  
"I'm being serious. We all saw it, Hope has been head over heels with you since day one!" Fang said stumbling, doing a 360 spin until footing became hers once more.  
"How come no one told me? Or how come I didn't notice?"  
"Well, I'm pretty sure we all figured he would get over his little crush as time passed. I never expected it to grow into love and for him to just confess to you." Fang shrugged before answering the next question. "Sunshine, you wouldn't notice love even if it gave you an orgasm."

Lightning choked on her piña colada at Fang's use of words. She blushed profusely, taking in the last of the drink and taking another from Fang's never ending serving plate.

"That's a lie.. I can't be that dense." She mumbled.  
"Okay, so what if I told I can't get my eyes off of you? My thoughts are constantly raided by your presence and there was never a day where I wouldn't dream about you while in crystal stasis?" Fang asked. She stopped in front of the soldier and grinned slightly, cocking her head some. "What would you think I am feeling for you?"  
"Well.. I would think you have an obsession with me, I suppose.." Lightning mumbled, becoming slightly nervous. "But knowing you, you would just say these things to tick me off."  
"Dense.. stubborn." Fang poked the soldier's forehead.  
"Am not!" Lightning growled.

Fang ran off as Lightning kicked sand towards her, only to lose her footing. Fang turned back when she heard a sharp gasp come from the pinkette. Fang blushed slightly as she made her way towards her, her image becoming clearer with each step she took.

Lightning had landed on her butt, legs bent at the knee and slightly spread apart. The drink she had just obtained had landed all over her body. Lightning shivered from the cold drink as it ran down her inner thighs.

_Maker.. may you bless me, for this might be the last sight I see before my heart stops from utter shock. Bless that frozen margarita making her get goosebumps all over her soft skin. I wonder if her nipp-_

"Fang!" Fang jumped at Lightning's voice. She glared at her and reached out. "Don't just stand there and stare, help me back up!"  
"I dunno Lightning. I like you better where you are. Maybe I should go get a camara so you can pose for me. Hopefully you don't dry up. Here! Smother these drinks on yourself too!"

Fang offered the tray of drinks. Lightning growled and sharply pulled Fang down with her. Not thinking of the conclusion of her action, the drinks flew and landed all over them. Lightning shivered and Fang laughed.

"What's so funny?!" Lightning growled before looking down towards where Fang pointed at. Right between her slightly exposed breasts, laid an ice cube._ No wonder I'm freezing! The one night I decide to zip down my uniform shirt!_  
"Here I'll get it for you." Fang whispered.  
"Wha-wait.. Fann.."

The rest of Lightning's words were released in a sudden moan as Fang took the ice cube with her front teeth. She let the cube slide upwards, going higher and higher. The heat from Fang's mouth made the ice cube melt. Some of the liquid ran down between her breasts, until the cube disappeared into Fang's mouth. What landed on her skin next were Fang's lips as she pressed them against the soldier's collar bone. She tilted her head back, losing herself within Fang's warmth as it headed higher against the length of her neck.

Fang didn't know how exactly they got into this position or why she managed to summon the courage to suddenly be so foward with Lightning. Maybe the alcohol? Maybe the two year long wait? She was glad that Lightning wasn't pulling away. If anything, it seemed the soldier was inviting her in.

Slowly Fang's hand cupped her chin and brought it back down. Lightning's eyes locked with Fang's. Deep and calm. Under the dark skies they looked like a dark forest. A forest Lightning wouldn't mind getting lost in.

"Fang?"  
"Lightning, I l-" Fang's eyes tightened as a drop of lemon juice that had rolled down her forehead now entered her eye. She quickly left her all fours position and placed her weight on her knees to rub her eye. "Argh, what the hell?! Shit its your damn frozen margarita."

Lightning couldn't help but fall back, laughing at Fang's desperate attempts to make her eye stop burning.

"Argh, if I go blind, it'll be on you Light!" Fang growled.  
Lightning smirked, crossing her arms. "That's what you get for not helping me up."

The final fireworks of the night were set off. The beach they were on was filled with _oooos_ and _aaahs_. Lightning looked over at the explosions. She wasn't sure if it was the booze, but she was certain these were the best fireworks she had ever seen.

"Wow, if only you knew what you were missing, Fang. These are the most beautiful fireworks ever." Lightning teased.  
"Damn you Sunshine, no fair.." Fang growled softly.  
"Here, it was just one eye that was stung a bit. Why not open your left?" Lightning took hold of Fang's tense shoulders. "Relax and open it slowly.. slowly.."

Fang opened her left eye and saw Lightning knelt down in front of her. She smiled slightly.

"You're right. Beautiful is the correct word to use.." Fang whispered softly.  
"What? You aren't even staring at the fireworks. How do you know?"  
"I don't mean the fireworks, I mean you Sunshine. You're beautiful."  
"Fa-"

Unable to wait any longer, Fang pressed her lips against the soldier's. Gently, slowly putting more pressure. She felt the soldier tense up, but soon enough she relaxed. The hands that had been on Fang's shoulders now hung loosely around her neck. Slowly but surely Lightning returned the two year long awaited kiss.

* * *

**AN: Finally! The kiss we have all been waiting for, am I right?! Next chapter is the last and the most..uh, mature one, I suppose? :o **

**Updating as soon as I can. Stay tuned. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: The long awaited...well, one day waited... o.o Well you guys know what i mean. Anything that has to do with waiting when it's about FLight is unbearable! DX lol **

**Like I always say, I hope you enjoy the story, as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D On with the FINAL chapter. :D**

**I do not own Final Fantasy 13. All rights belong to Square Enix. If I owned it, one of the cutscenes would have probably been this next chapter and.. it would have been all over the news. HA! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

"Whoa.. whoa whoa.." Fang stumbled trying to walk in a straight line, almost tripping on a step up to Lightning's front door.  
"Pfft.." Lightning contained her laughter watching Fang have difficulty with the three steps. "Don't kill youself with a fall there.. hmm.. wait.."

Keys jingled as Lightning tried to find her front door key. She squinted her eyes trying figure out which one was which. Fang looked over and saw the soldier having difficult distinguished the keys.

"C'mon Sunshine, you can't tell 'em apart?" Fang teased.  
"Shut up.. wait.."

Lightning shoved the key to the hole. No fit. She let go of the key and tried another, not knowing it was the exact same one. Again, and the same results.

"What the fuck?!" Lightning growled.  
Fang busted out laughing. Placing her hand against her forehead. She leaned back, a little too much and began to fall back. "Whooa!"

Lightning turned her head slightly. Slow motion seem to occur. Her eyes widened, her mouth slowly turned to an _OH NOOO_ shape. Fang's turned into an _AHHH_ shape. Fang's eyes filled in shock with the sudden fall. Lightning's arm extended. Her index finger pointed at the falling huntress, but Fang managed to extend hers and grab the finger that made fun of her, pulling Lightning with her. Lightning's face instantly turned from amusement to one of horror.

The next second they were on grass laughing uncontrollably.

"We could've died!" They both said through laughter.

Fang landed on the grass, pounding against it as she fought through waves of laughter. She gasped for air.

"I think I'm dyin'. Imma die of laughter. Argh, make it stop, make it stop!" Fang said, grabbing at one of her aching sides with her free hand.  
"I don't think these are my keys Fang. Can't find my house key.. i tried three keys already." Lightning lifted her keys and jingled them. "Those are all the keys I have." Fang blinked and laughed again. "Whaaat? Fang!"  
"Sunshine, you tried the same key three times!"  
"I did?" Lightning asked before laughing.

It took them minutes to get back up and with the help of Fang, Lightning finally managed to open her door. She stumbled inside but looked back when Fang didnt follow.

"What are you waiting for, Fang? Come inside." Lightning said.  
Fang leaned against the door, smiling slightly. "I can walk back to my house. I just wanted to make sure that you got home safely."  
"Fang, you are in no state to walk home alone. Just stay over." Lightning said with her serious tone taking over even in her state.  
"I'll make it. I bet I can still fight even in this state in case i get into trouble. Just gonna be missing my swings a bit." Fang said before chuckling.  
"If you leave, I'll follow you." Lightning said crossing her arms. "We'll just end up in the same position, just reversed. Just stay over. What is so bad about that?"

Fang sighed softly and stepped inside. She closed the door behind her. Her head lowered, eyes stuck on the ground. She became somewhat nervous. It was possible Lightning had long forgotten about the kiss they shared under the fireworks. It was possible she thought nothing of it. Fang couldn't forget it.

"What's wrong?" Lightning asked.  
"I'll sleep on the bathtub right?" Fang joked nervously.  
"What? No, the kitchen floor is much less comfortable." Lightning said, pointing over at it, getting a chuckle out of Fang, only for her to turn quiet.

Lightning's head titled to one side. Fang hadn't moved away from the door. She leaned against it and even held onto the doorknob tightly. Her eyes narrowed as she saw her hand somewhat shaking.

"If you leave.." She growled before taking Fang's free hand and pulling it. "You know what, you're sleeping in my room."  
"W-what?!" Fang asked tensing up and finally lifting her eyes.  
"I don't want you escaping as soon as i fall asleep. Come on!" Lightning growled pulling the huntress.  
"No Light.." Of course, the huntress was stronger so she didnt budge.  
"What is it? What's wrong, Fang?" Lightning asked getting impatient.  
"I just.. Sunshine, I don't think I can.. especially not in the same room.. I mean, don't you remember what happened earlier?"  
Lightning blushed, her gripped softening. "Of course I do.. I just, I mean. If you leave I'll only worry."  
"If I stay I will only be thinking of sexual things with you." Fang finally mumbled out.  
"I can't say I wasn't thinking the same thing, Fang."  
"W-What?!"  
"But I mean.. I don't want to sound.. slutty." Lightning stammered with a blush growing against her face. "I don't want this to be a one night stand or something that happened because we're drunk.. If I sleep with you, I want it to mean something because, you'll be my.." Her grip tightened once more. "You'll be my first, Fang."

Lightning glanced over at Fang. Her face had turned a bright red color. Fang blinked taking in the cuteness the soldier showed. Her hand left the doorknob and landed on Lightning's. She smiled.

"Lightning.. of course it'll mean something. I mean yeah, we drank a bit too much.. but if anything that only helped us become open with one another, but I can tell you this with all honesty, this moment.. I have been waiting for over two years. I meant what i said before. My eyes were always on you, thoughts always with you, i dreamt of you so many times when I was in stasis.. when Hope told me to back away from you, I was fucking furious. I didn't want him to take you away from me. Didn't want your heart to be his, for his arms to be around your body. No.. I want you for myself, Sunshine. Tonight won't mean anything to me, it'll mean the entire world, Sunshine because I love you. I have waited two long years to tell you this. I love you, Lightning."

Lightning was left speechless for seconds at Fang's confession. She didn't even notice the tears hanging from her eyes. She lowered her head, smiling from cheek to cheek.

_To think, I told myself two years ago that love was stupid and I should die alone. All this time the person I fell in love with, loved me in return._

"Fang.. there are two reasons why I rejected Hope.. one because i honestly do love him like a sibling and two because I love you, Fang. When you returned from stasis, I was happy. I left work early and was even the first to appear in the bar. When you wouldn't show i felt so stupid, thinking you would ditch us or that seeing us didnt matter to you. I was angry, so angry I just didn't want to see you. I mean, I was dying to see you and talk to you, but I kept telling myself _'No! Be angry with her.'_ Damn it! I'm so stu-"

The soldier was finally silenced with the huntress lips. She instantly fell into the kiss, only for it to end as soon as it started. Fang leaned against Lightning, cheek pressed against cheek.

"Don't say that.. I don't blame you for being angry. Let me make it up to you, by showing you an amazing time. A two year long awaited moment we are both dying for, Sunshine." Fang whispered into the soldier's ear.

Lightning was only able to nod slowly. Finally they made their way to Lightning's bedroom. Again releasing a few chuckles as they had trouble with the staircase that led up to her bedroom.

"Take off your shoes, maybe its their weight making it difficult.." Lightning said sitting on a step to get rid of her boots.  
"Sunshine, that is the silliest thing I have ever heard you say." Fang chuckled letting herself land on a step.  
"Don't question me and just do it." Lightning growled.  
"Alright, not like we'll need 'em where we're heading." Fang chuckled taking hers off.

Minutes later they were in front of Lightning's bed.

"I never thought I would see the day where I was in your room.." Fang chuckled before grinning. "I hope your bed isn't as stiff as you, Sunshine."  
"Shut up.." Lightning said through chuckles, giving the huntress a slight push.

Fang swiftly took Lightning's hand and pulled her in. Her arm wrapped around Lightning's waist bringing them to yet another kiss. This one longer, more passionate. When Lightning's hand left Fang's to wrap around her neck, Fang's hand began to get unbuckle Lightning's holster, letting the gunblade fall. She then worked on the belt. Soon it joined the weapon. Their lips never disconnected. Not even when their bodies fell against the soft mattress. Fang's hand wandered up towards Lightning's coat and unbuckled it as well. She lowered the zipper hiding the woman's chest. Goosebumps fill the woman's body as her skin is introduced to the air around them. Lightning shivered lightly as soon Fang's hand lands on her bra.

"Strap is on the front? Where you expecting this to happen?" Fang whispered through kisses.  
"Sh-shut up.. and just take everything off." Lightning whispered back.

Fang chuckled and sat the woman up. They rid her top half of any clothing, letting it join the weapon and belt. Fang pushed the soldier back down. Lightning nervously stared up at Fang, unsure of what would happen next. Fang removed her black top, exposing her breasts instantly. Lightning looked away, a bright red hue appearing.

"W-why am I not surprised that you don't wear a bra?"  
"What can I say, I don't like feeling restrained." Fang said, throwing her top to the floor.  
"Hey.. wait what happened to your sari?" Lightning asked, finally noticing.  
"Huh? Oh yeah.. I.." Fang had to think about that one. She snapped her fingers once she remembered. "When I was stalking you and that kid, a freaking bush just got caught in my sari. In desperation i just took it off and left it there."  
"Stalking? Desperation?" Lightning chuckled.  
"It was a life or death situation, Sunshine." Fang grinned slightly, leaning down to her. "Like I said before, I couldn't bare the thought of losing you to him.."  
"You will never lose me. To him, or anyone that comes into my life in the future. I'm all yours, Fang." Lightning wrapped her arms around Fang's neck.  
"I like the sound of that.." Fang growled softly.

Their kissing continued, only to be stopped when Lightning gasped. Fang's hand headed upwards under her uniform skirt. Her soft fingers gently glided against the soldier's skin. Her free hand gripped the skirt and began to lower it. On instinct, Lightning brought up her hips to allow the woman to rid her of it. Fang rested on her knees looking down at the soldier. Only one piece of clothing away. A rather eroctic black lacey undergarment away.

She smiled slightly enjoying the perfect curves of the woman. Her eyes got lost immediately. Everything about Lightning was perfection. Her index and middle finger brush against the soldier body. Brushing against her breasts, stomach, waist, hip, her thigh and leg. She had toned everything perfectly.

"You are perfection.." Fang whispered.

Lightning was going to beg the teasing to stop before she gasped. The ever wandering fingers finally landed on her core. Fang's smile grew, pleased to find it warm. She leaned back down to reunite their lips, letting her fingers press against the cloth. It was simple to find the soldier's clitoris since it was already fully erected and throbbing under her touch. Lightning released muffled moans.

"Fang.. no more teasing.." she finally said through pants.

Fang chuckled then left the woman's lips with much needed strength. Her hands lowered Lightning's panties before going back to spread the woman's legs and resting against her inner thighs. She would have to tease her some more. A bit of Fang wanted to hear the soldier beg.

She grinned slightly and let her tongue wander now. She felt Lightning tense once more when her warm wet organ made first contact with her skin. She let it slide throughout the woman's body. Leading it places her fingers had already ventured and leaving a path of saliva to glisten on Lightning's body. Lightning's jaw clenched as she looked down. The pink curious tongue had landed on one of her pink nipples. It circled around clockwise until it perked up. Fang then took in whatever she could of the breast, sucking hungrily at it. Without notice one of Fang's hands had taken the other breast. Her thumb brushed the nipple until she got the same results.

"Dammit Fang.. didn't I tell you no more teasing." Lightning panted.

Fang opened her eyes. Lightning saw the same forest. She swore she could see a playful light within them.

"You won't regret it.. Sunshine.." Fang whispered before shifting her lips to her second breast, getting a moan out of Lightning.  
"B-but you're driving me insane.. I'm aching to be touched down there.. I want you now, Fang.. don't make me beg.." Lightning whispered.  
"Maybe that's what I want.." Fang growled softly. "Maybe I want you to say that magical word, you almost never say."  
"Mngh.." Lightning bit her lower lip when she felt Fang's fingers gliding just above her clitoris.

_Damn this woman and her magical touch.. How does she know how and where to touch me? I can't take it anymore..._

"P-Please Fang. Please. No more teasing. Please." Lightning whimpered finally submitting to the huntress. "Make love to me. Make me yours, Fang."  
"Your wish is my command, Sunshine."

A sharp gasp filled the quiet room after Fang's lips left her breasts to then press against her heated core. Her back arched inwards at the feeling of Fang's tongue pressing against her clitoris. Her thighs twitched without much thought. A finger of Fang's soon pressed against Lightning's entrance. A look was shot up at Lightning, signifying permission for entry. Lightning smiled slightly, nodding. Fang could see plead in the woman's cerulean eyes.

Slowly she pushed her middle finger's length into Lightning. A slow thrusting motion began as her tongue remained attached to the woman's erected organ. She quickly fell in love with Lightning's taste, unable to part with it.

"Sunshine.. you're a virgin?"  
"Mhm.." Lightning was able to release as confimation.  
"This will only hurt a bit, but soon it will feel amazing. Do you trust me?"  
"Yess.. do whatever you want, Fang. I trust you completely.."

Fang smiled slightly. Her middle finger exited only to go back inside this time joined with her index finger. Lightning tensed feeling a slight sting. Slowly but surely Fang began to stretch her out a bit. Her head leaned back a bit trying to relax around Fang's fingers. She felt the woman's lips leave her core only to join Lightning's once more.

"You okay?"  
"Yes.. start moving.."

Fang nodded and thrusted her fingers into the woman. Her lips joined Lightning's bringing them to their first French kiss. Lightning didn't fight Fang's tongue as it pressed against hers.

Lightning's thoughts began to fade as she lost herself in the new pleasure Fang brought to her. She felt her body start to overheat. Beads of sweat formed throughout it. Her moans turned into pants. Fang was giving the same reaction. Lightning opened her eyes slightly to see Fang pleasuring herself with her free hand.

"Fang.. I can.. mngh.."

Lightning was unable to finish as she felt an immense feeling began to form under her stomach. For reasons unknown to her, seeing Fang touching herself only brought the soldier's arousal over the edge.

"F-Fang.. something, something is coming.. it's building up.." She panted softly.  
"I feel the same, Lightning.."

_Sunshine, you wouldn't notice love even if it gave you an orgasm._

Lightning gave a small chuckle.

"Did you just remember that orgasm joke I told you earlier?" Fang asked with a soft chuckle, as if their thoughts were in unison.  
"Yes.. is that what this is?"  
"Yup.. this feeling overtaking you.. is love, Sunshine."

To Fang's surprise, Lightning's moaning became sweeter as she was edging closer to an orgasm, unlike hers which became slightly deeper. She felt Lightning's breath quickening, her hips sensually moving the opposite rhythm to her fingers as trying to take more of their length inside. The soldier repeatedly said the huntress' name in soft whispers through their kisses.

Fang's thumb suddenly pressed against the soldier's clitoris and with a sharp intake of air, Lightning felt her thighs quiver before her inner walls clenched Fang's fingers as she was finally brought to an orgasm. Through the moment she heard Fang releasing shaky breaths confirming she too had come to her own climax.

"I love you, Fang.." She whispered softly against parted lips.  
"I love you too, Claire." Fang whispered back with a smile. "So much.."

Lightning awoke with the chirping of birds. Her eyes slowly opened. They locked with a small half a heart shaped pendant hanging on with a silver necklace. On it, _hers_, was engraved. Her slender fingers landed gently against it.

"That's why I was late.." Fang whispered to not surprise the soldier.  
Lightning's eyes left the pendant and landed on Fang's eyes. "Did you sleep any?"  
"Yeah, but i wanted to wake up first to be able to wrap that around your neck before you woke up." Lightning blinked seeing another half a heart pendant around Fang's neck. On it too, said _hers_. She blushed slightly, realizing it was the half that completed hers. "I had a lot of trouble finding one like this. Many stores have hers and his. It was driving me nuts when I couldn't find one. I had lost track of time and even considered giving up the search, but I just wouldn't allow myself to return without it. Thankfully, I found the pair."  
"Its beautiful.. I love it, Fang." Lightning sat up and turned to face her. "What if I had said no?"  
"Nahh, you can't say no to me, Sunshine. I could see it. You wanted me as much as I wanted you or maybe even a little more.."  
"Please, you were throwing a fit when you thought i might actually consider being with Ho-"

Fang leaned in and pecked Lightning's lips.

"Lets not mention that little brat's name please." Fang growled softly.  
"Alright.. but really.."  
"I dunno Lightning.. i would have been devastated, but I mean, I would have kept trying." The huntress grinned slightly. "You'd have fallen for my charm sooner or later."  
"Maybe, or maybe I would have made you work for my love.." Lightning grinned back.

Fang smirked before bringing them to a kiss.

"Morning Sissssssss..."

Gasps filled the room as eyes landed on exposed bodies. The newly formed couple quickly parted and looked at the room's opened door.

Not only was it Lightning's little sister Serah, but for some reason or other everyone was with her. Snow, Vanille, Sazh, Hope..

"I'll come.. come back later.." Hope stammered before rushing off.  
"And I'll.. I'll wait downstairs.." Snow said nervously. His hand had covered his eyes from watching any longer. "Can someone point me towards the stairs.."  
"Yeah.. I'll lead the way, Big Guy." Sazh said pulling him away.  
"Awww, congrats you two! I knew I sensed some sexual tension between you two!" Vanille giggled before leaving, pulling Serah away, who all along had her mouth open in disbelief.

_My sister is, she's-!_

"Huh.. well look at that, now we don't have to think of a way to tell 'em. How nice of Lady Luck, ey?" Fang chuckled.  
"Ugh, how embarrassing.." Lightning grumbled as she lowered her head a bit, finally feeling the hangover headache take effect. "Did you see how Serah just stared?"  
"Yeah, her eyes were all over me. Watch out, you may have some competition." Fang said, getting a glare from Lightning. The blush that had crept up on Lightning's cheeks from being caught quickly disappeared. She smiled and cupped one of the soldier's cheeks before pecking her lips. "Only joking Sunshine, I'm all yours."  
"I like the sound of that.." Lightning whispered with a small smile.

The two chuckled before joining their lips to indulge in their moment. Disconnecting with the commotion downstairs and the rest of the world.

* * *

**AN: Wow, this was by far the longest chapter in the story. XD Could not stop with the sweet love making these two shared. ;D **

**I really do hope you all enjoyed the story. It was my first, so I'm just happy I finished it for you all to enjoy. :D **

**Leave any reviews. Reviews are welcomed by the way. :D **

**Thank you for sticking with me 'til the end. :D**


End file.
